


I'm your husband, it's my job

by Mariyekos



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyekos/pseuds/Mariyekos
Summary: Touya and Yukito are grocery shopping, and Yukito's being a bit too stubborn about grabbing a cereal box that's sitting on a shelf too high for him to reach. Touya doesn't understand why Yukito won't just let him get it, and Yukito's frustrated that Touya can't see the reason why he doesn't want the help.





	I'm your husband, it's my job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMissMrsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/gifts).



> This is a fill for a fic request I got months ago on tumblr but never answered. Sorry about that! I typed up my response when I got it, and have only edited maybe 5 words since then, but never got around to posting. This here is just supposed to be fluff, and while it isn't the most complex, I like it well enough. I hope you like it too!

Touya frowned, looking at where Yukito was standing on the tips of his toes, reaching for a box of cereal that he had no hopes of even touching.

“Look Yuki, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but just let me get the box. It's no big deal, really,” Touya said, sighing.

Yukito made a noise of frustration, stretching his arm a little higher, fingertips brushing the shelf the box was on, but not the cardboard itself. “No. I’ve almost got it. Just another inch-!”

He continued his stretching. Touya simply sighed, thinking about how stubborn Yukito could be when he wanted to. At this point he was shaking from how hard he was trying, and his efforts weren't getting him anywhere. But knowing Yukito, he wouldn't stop until he’d either gotten the box down or passed out (or alternatively, been dragged away by Touya, but Touya doubted he would appreciate that), so they’d be standing there for a while.

If the store had a few more people and anyone was looking into the aisle, then maybe Yukito would have given up four minutes ago. But the store was empty except for them, a cashier, and someone browsing the wine section several aisles away, so that hadn't happened. 

“Yuki,” Touya repeated, “I'm glad that you're trying to do something for me, but it's not worth the trouble. Just let me grab the box. The only way you're going to get that is by growing ten centimeters or sprouting wings. You’ve stretched so much you're going to have to get new sweaters because of how long your arms have gotten. I can do it, please.”

A few moments passed, Yukito staying with his arm outstretched and head turned up at the cereal box. Then he dropped his arm, lowered himself back down so his heels were touching the ground, and looked over at Touya.

“Huh,” he hummed, a look of realization on his face.

Touya frowned. “What is it?”

“Well, I don't know how much Yue would appreciate it, but-”

“Yuki no!”

“What, no one’s going to see! The cashier is about to fall asleep, and the only other person in here has been looking at wines for half an hour, so they probably won't look over either! Plus, it'll just be for a second.”

“Yuki, no. Plus, you said it yourself. I don't think Yue would be very happy about being woken up to grab a box of cereal that he isn't even going to eat.”

The two stared at each other for half a minute, neither wanting to listen to the other.

“You don't get it, do you?” Yukito finally asked, quiet.

Touya blinked, confused. “Get what? That you want to get the cereal for me? Because I've figured that out by now.”

“Not just that. That's true, certainly, but it's more about helping you. We’ve been doing errands for hours, and you've always been one step ahead, grabbing anything that we needed. This entire day, I haven't put a single thing in our basket. The cereal box up there is the last thing on our list. There's nothing to get after that. So I want to get it, even if it's hard, because I don't want you to have done everything.” Yukito’s expression grew somber as he spoke.

“Yuki…” Touya trailed off, unsure of what to say. Sure he’d been grabbing a lot of the stuff they needed that day, but had he really grabbed everything? He hadn't noticed. He was just trying to get the errands over with so they could get home and watch the TV drama he and Yukito had become invested in over the past few weeks.

“After all, I’m your husband. It's my job to help out. Even if it's not as efficient, or fast, or whatever other concern you have. We’re in this together, aren't we?” Yukito asked.

When he looked into Touya’s eyes, the taller man could see the slight shine of tears that had yet to fall.

Touya suddenly felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Yukito. I hadn't even noticed. I'll make sure to let you help out next time. That sound good to you?” he offered.

A laugh from Yukito brought a smile to Touya’s face, laughter spilling from his own lips a second later.

“Okay, wait here for a moment. I'll be right back!” Yukito said, wiping away the tears that hadn’t quite come out, and running over to another aisle.

Touya had half a mind to grab the cereal box anyway, as a sort of joke, but he decided against it. Yukito had run away at such a speed that he must have been proud of whatever idea he’d come up with, and Touya wasn't going to ruin that idea for his own amusement. Even if Yukito did have a really cute pouty face.

When the man in question came back twenty seconds later, he was holding some sort of wooden stick in his hand.

“What is that?” Touya asked.

The look on Yukito’s face was one of pride. “Technically it's a back scratcher, but right now it's going to be a box knocker. So all I have to do is reach up there and…” Yukito reached his arm out again, this time poking his tongue out in concentration as he aimed his new box knocker toward the cereal that they’d been trying to get for the past several minutes.

The box knocker did its job, and the cereal was successfully pushed over the edge and into Touya’s arms a moment later.

Unfortunately, the box knocker wasn't very easy to control, and following their lost friend, six other cereal boxes fell off the top shelf and into Yukito and Touya’s heads.

They both grunted on impact, shielding themselves from the blows the best they could.

Yukito had a slight glint of guilt in his eyes when he looked at Touya. “Oops?”

“Oops,” Touya agreed. “You don't suppose your box knocker would also function as a box putter-backer, do you?”

Yukito looked at the stick in his hand, and the boxes on the floor, and finally to the shelf they had fallen from. “I don't think it would.”

Touya gave a quiet sigh and kneeled to pick up the fallen containers, standing and putting all but one back where they belonged.

“Touya!” Yuki shouted, upset that Touya had ended up helping him yet again. “You said that I could do this. It may take me another minute or three, but I can figure out how to put them back!”

Touya raised an eyebrow. “I know I did, and I know you can, but Yuki, sometimes you have to understand too. I'm your husband - it's my job to help you too. And this is a case where you needed it. The boxes have already attacked you once. I don't want you to get assaulted again while I stand by and watch as you get pelted by hard edges and sharp corners. It wouldn't be right. Besides, the store closes in two minutes and I don't think the cashier would be too happy if he had to stay after because two customers were trying to clean up after a box avalanche. He’s been dozing off and jerking back up for almost half an hour now. He needs to get home even more than we do.”

Yuki glanced over to said cashier, who was blinking slowly as he tried to ring up the wine person who’d settled on a bottle of bourbon instead.

“I guess you're right. But I get to carry the bags.”

“Of course.”

Touya ruffled Yukito’s hair and gave him a soft kiss on the head, the two moving to buy their cereal and other items so they could finally end their day.

Being a husband was a difficult task, but they were working on it, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest complete fic I've ever written, so I hope I did well fleshing things out. Thank you for reading, and thanks to @mrmissmrsrandom on tumblr for sending in the prompt. I don't think I would've written these two otherwise, but I had a really fun time doing it.


End file.
